


Videos

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [12]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Canonical to a point, F/F, Oblivious Sakura, Tomoyo and her videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: In her videos, Sakura was hers only, and that was all that mattered.





	Videos

It was easy to find me behind a camera, hidden by the lens, observing the world. Observing _your_ world. The world of your smiles, of your bravery, of your happiness. The world where you were mine — my muse, my best friend, _mine_.

Each small movement of yours was a treasure to be kept, each smile of yours was a gift of the gods, each moment of determination a reminder. To me, you were eternal. In my videos, under my lens, in my heart, you would never die, you would never be forgotten. In my videos, you would always be beautiful — the beautiful girl, young lady, woman; and, above all, _mine_. Not just my best friend. _Mine_.

You smiled, innocent in your vision of the world, and I’d record you, the way you were, because you were perfect just like that, pure, naïve, untouched. Even if you only hugged me as a friend, and smiled distantly, I didn’t care; I didn’t say a thing, for I knew the truth, knew that things between us weren’t like that. But nothing stopped me from keep recording you, keep imagining, keep dreaming. Nothing stopped me from, when you hugged another, smiled at another, keep watching my videos and thinking that you were smiling at me, laughing for me, telling ‘I love you’ to me. Nothing stopped me from continuing to keep a version of you that was just _mine_ … even if you would never be mine, Sakura-chan, and you would never love me like I love you.


End file.
